Love is in the Air (And in the Water, Noda!)
by Noda no Miko
Summary: Oookay! THIS is a fluffy yaoi fic noda! YAY!! ^_^!! I'm so happy noda!! Any how... rated for Tasuki's potty mouth noda. A good ol' fashined Tas/Chi fic, please r&r na noda!


Disclaimer: I'm a drifter noda, so I own nothing. (Except my plushies an' a guy named Lonar Wolf! ^.~.)  
  
Dedication: THIS fic is dedicated to none other than CHIKKI-CHAN NODAAAAA! I thought she might like this... so... sweat drop yeah, noda...  
  
  
  
Love is in the Air (and In The Water)  
  
  
  
"Ahh! Fuck! Damn hook!" Tasuki wailed and stuck a pricked finger in his mouth.  
  
"Shh, Tasuki-kun... you're gonna scare the fish away na noda." The bandit's fox-faced companion said quietly. Tasuki feigned crying.  
  
"Chiri-deary...I brokeded my finger... will ya kiss it an' make it all better?" The redhead asked his boyfriend, who was trying his respective best not to smile at the other's antics. A kawaii kitty smile spread over Chichiri's features as he gently put his lips over the wound. "Thank you..." Tasuki batted his eyelashes at him.  
  
"I think you've been hanging around Nuriko waaay too much noda." Said Chichiri as he sweat dropped. Tasuki's response was to laugh wildly. After the laughter died, there was a looooooooooooooooooooooong pause.  
  
"Chi... face it, we ain't gonna catch any fish. Can we go home now??" Tasuki asked hopefully. Chichiri sighed. His partener was right.  
  
"I guess so noda." He stood and helped Tasuki off the ground. They walked away from the wide fishing pond through the piney, lush, forest in silence.  
  
"Um, Ri, we're gonna hafta cross the again river, aren't we?" Tasuki asked meekly.  
  
"Yeah." Came the mahogany-eyed-one's reply. "Want me to carry you across again noda?" Tasuki gave a nervous fanged smile.  
  
"That's o-okay. You nearly fell last time. I can walk across all by myself." Tasuki's words were confidant, but the high pitch of his voice told otherwise. As much as he enjoyed the kawaii monk carrying him across the last time, his hydrophobia was a fear he HAD to conquer. The pair of lovers began to approach the riverbank.  
  
Just a little water, right? No prob. I can do this. Tasuki thought as he began to quiver slightly.  
  
OOOH! NO I CAN'T!!!! His mind screamed as his widened gold eyes caught the sight if the dark swirling waters in front of him. He felt his pupils contract. That water would be up to his thighs!!! His breath quickened as he remember why he was so afraid of water in the first place, recalling when he was a small boy and his eldest sister was bathing him, she went to answer the door, Tasuki slipped and plunged under water, unconscious.... a pair of soft lips on his own brought him back to the present. His little blue haired monk was about to take his mind off all that good ol' H-two-Oh and whisk him off to a nice safe place Tasuki liked to call 'Happy Land' but Chichiri pulled back before he could make the transition.  
  
"I really think I should carry you na noda." He said quietly, concern adorning his unmasked face.  
  
"It's okay Chichiri, really. I can do this. I need to do this." Tasuki insisted. ...'Chichiri'..? Tasuki never called him by his real name. It was always Chiri-deary, Chi-kun or others, but never Chichiri! He must really be serious... ...  
  
"Alright, noda. If you insist, but if you need me, call my name an' I'll be a coupla steps away." Chichiri reminded his dear one. Tasuki nodded, a set look on his face. He started slowly toward the water. Chichiri was close enough that he could reach out and touch him if he wanted to. Tasuki clenched his teeth together as his foot made contact with the water. It was cold and.wet.  
  
What didja expect, ya moron? Tasuki grumbled silently. He bit his bottom lip as he waded in deeper. The water was rushing around his calves now, swirling over his olive skin as he pushed himself onward.  
  
"Tasuki-kun?" Chichiri turned his head half way to make sure the younger seishi was still back there. "You gonna be okay noda? You're whimpering noda." The last sentence was spoken softly.  
  
"Hhhnnnnnn!" Tasuki made a low guttural noise that he hoped his lover took of a 'yes'.  
  
"If you say so noda, we're gonna come up on some slippery rocks okay na noda?"  
  
" 'Kay." Tasuki squeaked as the water sloshed around his upper thighs. He bit his lower lip harder. So hard in fact that blood sprang up from where his pointy fangs punctured his soft lips. He licked the warm bittersweet juice away, suddenly he was hit by a swell of water that splashed up to his waist.  
  
"Ri-chaaann~!!" he yelped and grabbed his lover tightly. Chichiri took in a sharp and you-nearly-made-mah-heart-stop breath. He was suddenly aware the Tasuki's face was buried somewhere in between his shoulder blades and his long fingers were laced together over his navel. Tightly. And they were not planning on loosening their death grip or letting go any time soon. Chichiri placed a strong hand over both of Tasuki's, which were lightly shaking. He rubbed the whitened knuckles with a graceful thumb.  
  
"Shh... it's alright Tasuki-sama, we're almost there noda. Would you prefer it if we walked the rest of the way like this na noda?" Chichiri felt the head that was resting on his back nod vigorously several times. Tasuki's answer, though it was not verbal, was a definite yes.  
  
I made it this far with out help. That's an accomplishment right? Tasuki wondered as he breathed in Chichiri's comforting warm and spicy scent again.  
  
Chichiri, on the other hand, was desperately trying to keep his thoughts focused on his current dilemma and not Tasuki's arms around his waist. (Might I add that our fox-faced friend was not, I repeat: was NOT having very much success in that particular area... _;) He was a monk Dammit! He was supposed to be able to focus!  
  
I must watch very carefully where I step noda! The rocks are super-slippery here noda. I can't let Tasuki-kun fall, I promised him na noda!  
  
He felt a blush rise on his cheeks at the sudden realization that he and Tasuki were positioned like this, it reminded him (more or less) of the first time they'd-  
  
No Chichiri! NO! BAD Chichiri noda! No hentai thoughts from you noda!!! You're supposed to be of the pure-minded! Some monk you are noda!! Now, focus on getting this poor boy across the river or you're both gonna-  
  
SPLOOOOOSH!  
  
"Daa!"  
  
"Fuck!!" Before Chichiri had time to even so much as think the word 'slip', he stepped on a rock and the two of them went under before Chichiri had time to save Tasuki or regain his balance. The next thing Tasuki knew, he was vaulting head over heels, screaming bubbly screams in his dear one's ear and tightening his grip on Chichiri's lithe frame. When they finally stopped, they were in a more shallow area, maybe about two inches deep. Chichiri rushed over to his lover automatically.  
  
"Ooh! Tasuki-chan noda! I'm so sorry noda!" He said taking the coughing constellation in his arms and hauling the both of them on the other side of the river. Tasuki looked up. Chichiri had a shallow gnash of his forehead (in all likelihood, from where it had hit a rock) his lone brown eye was shining. Was it filled with tears?  
  
"Oi, Cheech," Tasuki hastily sputtered, sure he had just been frightened to the point where he was about to be sick, but Chichiri was more important, "yer hurt."  
  
"Am I really noda?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Tasuki reached up and brushed a few of those grand bangs (tough at the time, they were flopping downward a bit from being wet) away from the wound. He then curled his hand around the back of the enigmatic seishi's head, threading his fingers through his fine blue hair, and pulled his face down to his. He kissed Chichiri's forehead, just over the cut. He pulled back, smiling.  
  
"All better." Chichiri's remaining eye widened.  
  
"You aren't mad noda?" Tasuki flashed Chichiri one of his patented fanged grins like heat lightening. It was harder for him to decide when Chichiri was cuter, when he was in SD form, or when he was surprised.  
  
"'Course not! It ain't yer fault!"  
  
"Really, noda? I thought you'd be mad at me noda! I said I would be there for you and I let you down na noda an'-" Chichiri was silenced by Tasuki's lips. (He would have tried to say more, but it's impolite to talk with your mouth full. ^_^) And after this, let's just say that Tasuki was a little less afraid of water then he had been before. The two seishi then visited Happy Land and lived happily ever after. (With lotsa pocky an' sake... Hey! That rhymed!!)  
  
  
  
~_^. OWARI!!!!! .^_~ 


End file.
